The Ends We Seam Together
by ImDefinitelySane
Summary: G1 Megatron killed Starscream's trine mates and Star isn't taking it well. If you guys want me to continue this there will likely be light pairings, either Sunstreaker x Starscream x Sideswipe and/or Soundwave x Starscream Depends on you guys I guess. :)
1. Chapter 1

_'It was supposed to be me.'_ Starscream chanted in his head as he aimlessly walked the halls of the Nemesis. Well not exactly aimlessly. He was looking for somewhere, anywhere, that didn't have the memory of his trine mates clinging to it. He wouldn't find one. The Nemesis was a big part of the seekers' lives and Starscream would not find a single metal panel that did not have their very being engraved in it. He knew this, but that didn't stop him from looking.

_'It was supposed to be me.' _His optics were dull, his wings low on his back. He walked like a dead mech, slumped over himself as he used the walls for support. He had no external injuries, Megatron had ensured he left unscathed, but the pain was there. The pain was always there.

'_It was supposed to be me. It was supposed to be me.' _His intakes hitched as he forced back a sob. He would not cry. Not here. He would receive no sympathy, no comfort. This was not the Ark, there were no soft sparks here. He would be ignored at best and killed in his moment of weakness at worst.

Perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing. Perhaps he would see them again if he died as well. No… He promised them. He could not let their deaths be in vain. He could not join them until Megatron lay cold and gray on the ground. His intakes hitched again.

_'Me. It was supposed to me.' _His legs gave out from under him and he slid down the side of the wall. He pulled them close to his chassis and buried his face in his servos. His intakes were shallow and strained as he clenched at the sides of his helm.

He offlined his optics and allowed the pained whine that surfaced in his throat. He thought about screaming, causing pain to all audios in range, but he disliked the idea of drawing attention to himself in the state he was in. He doubted he could bring himself to fight off attackers. He doubted he would want to, given the chance.

Footsteps echoed through the hall softly. They approached the seeker at a steady pace, never faltered, never swayed. Each step was clear and certain. They had known the winged mech would be there and has sought him out.

_'It wasn't..It was supposed to be me. It was supposed to me, me.'_

The steps paused. They hadn't expected the choked back sobs. Was this really the proud, egotistical, decepticon SIC? No...This was the broken, trineless seeker... They started walking again.

Starscream had not noticed the footsteps. Even when they were no more and a pace length away from him. He was trapped inside his helm, reliving the events over and over and over again. It would not stop. It would never stop. Not even when the two of them were long forgotten by everyone else. Starscream would never forget. Even if he wanted to. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

_'It was supposed to be me!'_

The footsteps stop in front of the seeker and the flash of movement he could see from between his legs caught his attention. He foolishly allowed his hope to fill his processor. Were they still alive? Were they here to fetch him like the always did when he fell into one of his moods? His head shot up, his optics bright for all of a few klicks before resigned recognition settles in its place. This was not Thundercracker and Skywarp.

'_It was supposed to be me! It was supposed to be me! It was supposed to be me!'_

Starscream's resolve crumbled in that moment. The tears of diluted coolant leaked from his optics and ran down the curve of his face as he accepted the fate that stood not a foot away from him. It seemed he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to his trine mates after all. He let the tears fall freely now. There was no point in hiding them. He looked up at the mech that would soon bring his end. He knew exactly what his final words would be.

_'It was supposed to be me.'_

"It wasn't supposed to be them."

* * *

Hewo! Let me know what you think of this and if you want me to continue it! :) ~Sanity


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to go for star and the twins for this story but i have another story in mind for sounds :) also Firefly is my oc haha cameos wooo

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" The seeker's voice was raspy and laced with exhaustion. His optics were dull but had a trace of their usual flare of curiosity. He stood a few feet away from the other mech as he typed away at one of the many terminals that dotted this hall. Starscream stared at the other's back, waiting for a response. None came.

The hall was deserted aside from the two and the dim lighting made it seem smaller than it was. The seeker's wings twitched from their place, still clenched close to his back as claustrophobia and sky hunger finally started to settle in his newly cleared mind.

He had not taken to the skies for many cycles but the anticipation and excitement at the thought of it was quickly overshadowed by uncertainty and guilt.

Could he bring himself to fly without the consent observations and comments from his trine in the back of his head? Could he betray them like that? But they had wanted him to live, 'to fly another day' had been their words… His wings clung tighter to his back.

The rhythmic tapping sound of the keys stopped and the seekers head shot up expecting an attack from the grounder. He'd let his guard down. You never let your guard down on the Nemesis, especially not in the presence of this particular mech.

Starscream tensed and braced himself to fight back to the best of his abilities, which given the close quarters, were unlikely to be of much use. His wings twitched when the other ignored him in favor of walking farther down the hall. Starscream stayed behind for a moment, just staring after the other with unease before taking up a steady trot after them.

He caught up easily but stayed a few paces out of arm's reach, just to be safe. He briefly wondered if they may be mistaken as traitors. Most mech steered clear of the decepticon SIC for that very reason but he quickly dismissed the thought. No one would ever mistake this mech for a tractor.

The seeker didn't know where they were going, he barely knew where they were, but soon found that he didn't really care one way or another. Everything looked and felt the same now. Empty, unforgiving, numb.

Like the silence.

Starscream had never been close to this mech, no one was really, but he found himself desperately wishing for conversation. Anything to fill the silence. He hated the silence. The silence let him think and he always thought of his trinemates. And with the thought of his trinemates came more cold empty silence when they didn't respond to the thought.

The tremors in this wings started again but he ignored them, focusing on the back of the other's helm. Why was he doing this? What did he get from it? What was he planning? This mech never did anything without a reason, so why was he helping Starscream? ...Was his intention even really to help the seeker? He'd said very little when he'd found him, only that it would be in the seeker's best interests to follow. What did that mean?

Starscream stopped walking, his wings twitching slightly against his back. He starred as the other with uncertainty that grew when the grounder turned to him. He felt small, vulnerable without his trine to back him.

"Where are you taking me?" his voice was level and his face neutral. He had long since learned to hide away what he was really feeling. Things like fear or love simply wouldn't do in the decepticon ranks, much less if you're the SIC of said ranks.

The mech tilted his head slightly as though the answer was obvious. He spoke in the signature monotone that felt wrongly normal to the seekers audios under the circumstances.

"Starscream: cannot stay."

Starscream could do little but stare at the other for a few klicks. What was the glorified tapedeck up to now? Starscream sank back slightly glancing up at the taller mech with suspicion. Soundwave seemed to pick up on the openly displayed distrust but didn't really know how to respond to it. He rephrased his previous statement to try and ease some of the seekers worries, whatever they may be.

"..Starscream: needs to run." It wasn't the words themselves that caught the seeker's attention so much as it was the slight hint of uncertainty the words were spoken in. The scientist in him was curious but the broken seeker in him cried out for it taking comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one that wasn't sure what the right thing to do next was.

"...I can't run. Megatron will hunt me down. He'll see me leave on the security cameras, he'll track my signature. He'll find me. He always does." The blue mech didn't seem deterred. He pulled something small and orange from his subspace and handed it to the seeker. Starscream could only stare at it in confusion.

"A cassette?" He'd never seen this one before. And why hadn't it been with the others? and why was the tapedeck handing it to him? Soundwave nodded.

"Soundwave: already erased tapes and looped cameras leading to main exit. Cassette: Designation Firefly. She will block your signature. In deep stasis and will not wake up. " The last part seemed to cause the tapedeck pain though it was unlikely anyone would notice. He turned and started talking back the way they had come apparently deciding his job was done.

"W-wait! Why are you helping me?" The seeker ignored the stutter. If Soundwave was showing emotion, he was allowed to stutter. A little. The tapedeck paused and glanced over his shoulder at the seeker. He seemed to consider his answer carefully before deciding on,

"Skywarp and Thundercracker: Starscream's cassettes."


End file.
